The Glass Coffin
by ZiggiStarr
Summary: Daring Charming was born to be the Prince Charming, therefore his destiny was to wake Apple White from her enchanted dream and thereby make their happy endings come true. However he was not able to do it, now she is doomed and without apparent salvation. Daring feels helpless because he can't do anything about it. Will Daring be able to keep go on without destiny?
1. Old Pages

A melancholic atmosphere was breathed in Ever After High, which was also accompanied by heavy rain. Daring missed classes and locked himself in his room, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to be alone. He was sitting near the window, the raindrops slid on the fogged glass. He tried to put his thoughts in order by looking towards the Enchanted Forest, as it was difficult for him to process what had happened there. He had never gone through such a complicated situation.

As much as he tried he could not get answers, although the circunstances were not the same, the important elements in his destiny had occurred. Apple had eaten the poisoned apple of the Evil Queen, she fell into an enchanted dream that only he could save her ... Or so she believed.

He felt so guilty and useless, his younger brother did nothing but reiterate that it had not been his mistake. He valued his laudable intention to comfort him but Daring didn't think the same. He lucidly remembered that Apple told him that she had seen them together when she signed her page at the Legacy Day ceremony. He found that memory so tortuous; her eyes sparkled a particular glow every time she talked about their destiny, she looked hopeful and full of life ... He couldn't help thinking that he had failed her.

Maybe true that the Storybook had turned out to be a copy to hide that the real one was missing, even so it had to be exactly the same as the original book, otherwise someone would notice.

Were their entire lives based on a lie? He refused to believe it, he was sure to be her prince but the events indicated otherwise. He strongly wanted to go back time, when everything was easier. When they only swore to follow in their parents' footsteps, if so Apple would be safe...

[...]

The traditional trip to the Legacy Orchard was taking place, which was great for students to break the usual routine. Apple was very hexcited as she would have the opportunity to see in person what previous generations had been, in particular her mother's. Snow White had already told her some things but this would be more special. Raven walked beside her, which generated a total contrast because she looked serious. She wanted to look forward to rewrite her own happily ever after, it seems that Director Grimm was determined to remind her of her past. This school trip was an excellent pretext for it but it was not going to work.

As expected, Daring challenged Hunter and Sparrow to a small race, it was something simple; See who of them was the fastest. He naturally led the way over his friends. As captain of the school team he enjoyed the best physical condition after Cerise followed him, the most recent element.

The boys passed everyone else, Sparrow stepped into Dexter's side, shoving him with his shoulder, causing his glasses to collapse to the ground. He was going so fast and didn't even stop to apologize, he just thought of winning. This did not surprise him at all because he was like the invisible boy to almost everyone, except one person: Cupid.

"Are you okay?" She lifted her glasses from the floor as she realized that the boy could not find them. I really needed them much further than to complement their pseudo hipster look with geek-style touches. Dexter smiled at the winged girl shyly, he didn't know what would happen to him without her, she was his best friend forever after.

"Yes, thanks Cupid." The prince extended his arm to get hooked on it, he wanted to travel the rest of the way by her side. Eros' daughter looked behind the boy's back because he had left Blondie behind to go to his aid. She didn't want to leave her alone but that didn't seem to matter because she raised both thumbs in approval as she smiled mischievously. Cupid was as shy as the youngest of the Charming, so she hesitated, however she ended up accepting.

She felt strange, she didn't know what to do, that feeling was something new. It was ironic since she had always taken care of other people's love but had not allowed herself to experience it herself. It was not common for the Gods of Love to fall in love.

Raven who came later they were watching «sneakily», not wanting to let out a sigh. Luckily Apple did not listen to her since she was very attentive to what the Grimm brothers explained about the place they were going.

"This is so hexciting!" The daughter of the Evil Queen rolled her eyes, she didn't understand her eagerness to hold on to the past so much "aren't you curious to know what your mother was like before?" Apple asked her.

"Uh ..." Although it wasn't funny that they reminded him of his dark legacy at every opportunity, he had to admit that he had raised an interesting question.

How was her mother when she was her age? Was signing the Storybook what changed her forever? They were riddles that suddenly afflicted Raven, sometimes she thought that could have a lot to do with her mother's way of being today. Anyway, that would be a problem for another day, as long as the Storyook of Legends remained missing, she wouldn't even have to think about it.

"The fastest one there here is!" Daring shouted triumphantly, touching the entrance gate before Raven could answer Apple's question. He was barely tasting his sweet victory on the faces of Hunter and Sparrow, who ran weakly to reach him.

_«I must put them to train, their performance has declined.»_ He thought when he saw the boys leaning on their own knees, catching their breath.

"With this time ... I don't think so!" Cerise intervened in a mocking tone, who leaned her back against the wall right next to the fence. The blond was quite puzzled. A moment ago when he arrived he would swear by Fairy Goodmother that there was no one there. How could he not have seen her? She gave him a look implying how superior she felt for merit. Hunter and Sparrow were speechless, each day that hooded girl surprised them.

The older Charming began to set aside those baseless prejudices that limited advances in his team. He was proud to be the most progressive Captain in school's history. Which he would not have achieved without help from his future queen.

The Grimm brothers opened the gate. Milton did not miss the opportunity to make a mini speech. The man had an eloquence like no other, so he was an excellent speaker. To the regret of his students, he abused it.

"How enchanting!" Apple exclaimed being almost the first to enter.

"Yes, how enchanting." Raven said behind her in an apathetic tone.

At first glance it was noted that it was a unique site in its class. It was as if he had a life of his own, as they entered the garden, the yearbooks that were attached to them by some vines descended from the trees.

Kitty had climbed the tree branch to take a little nap. From there he could see that Alistair and Bunny walked together. The albino was flushed but the boy paid no attention to it. The cat just watched in silence as they read a yearbook together, the two changed the page at the same time making their hands collide. Distressed people looked away pretending that had not happened. Kitty winced. She thought they were exasperating since half the world knew about their feelings except the two of them.

"Ridiculous, they will never leave the Friendzone." She thought making a sly smile. In fact, she wanted it to be that way, she believed that this girl was nothing good for Alistair.

Raven seeing the place began to change her mind. She leafed through the first book that went down to her. Everything looked very nice, Ever After High was a school full of wonderful stories; graduation dances, bookball games. She even recognized in the photos some trophy of those that were in the showcases. Suddenly the shouts of Director Grimm interrupted her pleasant reading.

"Guys!" He exclaimed waving his fist in the air with anger "Don't use that yearbook as Bookball!" He sighed frustrated, he no longer felt the same energy as in previous years.

The O'hair sisters were near there watching everything. When he saw the boys play Poppy, he remembered the conversation with Holly who stayed halfway a couple of days ago because the bell rang to go to class.

"Hey sis, aren't you going to tell me who your enchanted crush is?" She asked, hitting her with his elbow, the long-haired girl was thoughtful watching the blond prince who had made a clean launch towards Hopper. "Poppy have you ever felt that you waste your time on something that will never happen?" She replied with a shrug. She didn't want to talk about it but I was relieved to let it out.

Hunter turned away from his friends in order to be with his beloved Ashlynn. In turn, Sparrow met with his two best friends. Holly wasn't the only one keeping secrets between them. She also had an impossible crush. That trio began to laugh at something they saw in the yearbook held by Faybelle. She watched as Sparrow enveloped Duchess with his arm pulling her closer to him. She didn't like the idea but it was obvious that Sparrow felt something special for Duchess.

"You know, I thought I wasn't important because I didn't have a destiny like you." Holly raised both eyebrows upon hearing that. "But I learned that each of us has the power to change things. Look at me! I wouldn't be in Ever After High if it wasn't for you."

"You say I could make it happen?" Her youngest twin nodded with a sincere smile. Poppy didn't know but she was a little envious, she knew that deep down he would like to be a little independent as Poppy was.

She kept analyzing her sister words. It made it sound simple and maybe it was for a determined girl like her. The problem was that this was not Holly's case, besides the matter went beyond that. She remembered perfectly how unprotected she felt in her first year at school by being alone and away from home. She didn't know how to do it, she didn't have friends.

However there was a girl who was interested in talking to her. Thanks to her kind treatment she helped her feel part of the school. They became friends in a short time. Everything was going well until she learned that her enchanted crush was destined to marry her. It was a fairy disaster, in the name of friendship Holly decided to give up but his feelings were still there.

The young prince had been left alone, abandoned by his friends. He was reading a yearbook, suddenly he lowered the book as he felt a glance over it. He could see Rapunzel's daughters from where he was, he noticed that Holly had been watching him for a while. He winked at her causing her to blush and look away. He just laughed down, he was used to causing that kind of thing on girls.

"Daring come, you have to see this!" Apple with an obvious emotion in her voice. She took him by the hand and led him through the garden until he reached a tree that contained the yearbook of the previous generation; that of his parents.

Poppy noticed that her sister was following them with her eyes, when she let out a sigh everything was clear. She had discovered the identity of the boy who was stealing Holly's breath.

It was an incredible find. It was a picture of Snow White and the Evil Queen. Both mounted on fierce dragons, he recognized that one of them was Leyend. Although it was a static image, he perceived that all the people in the stands looked quite excited. School colors everywhere, shirts, hats, pennants and even confetti.

"Would you teach me how to ride a dragon?" she questioned him with an air of innocence, looking straight into his eyes, smiling sweetly. The boy tried to process the nature of that strange request. That was one of the craziest things someone had asked for.

"I-i don't know ..." He paused because he was speechless. Apple looked at him with silent expectation "I mean, this is a dangerous thing. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please ..." he replied in a pleading tone, clasping his hands with intertwined fingers."

"You are the best dragon rider in the whole school!"

"Well..." he scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully chuckling, his compliment made his guard drop. "Yeah, that's right. Only, I consider it risky." He affirmed looking at her small and fragile body from head to toe, giving him the impression that she could break.

"You think I couldn't do it, right?" answered crestfallen hiding his arms in his back.

"I-I ..." He hesitated, it was as if she had read his mind. "Yes ... I mean, no!" Agh, I mean why so much interest in the Dragon Sport?"

"I donn't know. It's just that... if my mother was good at this sport, it's possible that I can do it too!" She replied firmly, looking up. Daring understood very well her desire to be the best in everything she wanted. He felt it constantly the same way.

"Students!" Giles Grimm clapped a few times in the air and the books got up. "We hope you had a day full of stories." He announced ending that trip.

[...]

Daring didn't know how he had come up with that memory that seemed so far away. A strong sorrow invaded him in the loneliness of his bedroom. In those days everything was stable, he had nothing to worry about, instead he was in a situation that he didn't know how to handle. His world was all messy and sad.

No one was able to give him comfort. The person who cared most lay in a glass coffin. Caught on the threshold of life and death. He wasn't even able to imagine what that should be.

Suddenly a knock on his door stopped his mental wanderings. Obviously it wasn't Hopper, he would only use his key to enter. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone, not fans, friends, not even family. So he continued savoring his pain sitting near his window, had no intention of getting up. But whoever was outside was becoming insistent playing several times until Daring lost the little patience he had.

"I'm going!" He huffed in a voice that sounded strong by how serious he was. When he went to see who went to bother him in his room he found an unpleasant surprise.

"Daring, I know I am the last person you would like to see right now." Said the daughter of the Evil Queen trying to ignore the unfortunate appearance of the blond. His hair looked like he hadn't had a comb all day. The outline of his eyes had darkened a little in addition to the fact that it could be seen that the area was swollen, most likely because of crying for a long time. His clothes were unkempt, his tie was untied, his black shirt was partially unbuttoned and unfastened. What alarmed the girl the most is that he dared to open the door because his appearance was of the utmost importance.

"What do you want, Raven?" He asked, rolling his eyes in disgust, leaning on the door frame.

"We have to turn the page ..." He paused briefly because the prince began to thunder the fingers of his hands avoiding looking at her "We both know Apple, do you think she would want to see you like that?" Daring stopped cracking his joints abruptly. He raised his eyebrow, making his indignation evident. "My mother was the one who did this ..." He continued speaking when he noticed that he got his attention. "Maybe I could find a way to reverse it."

"What Apple would want... Did you say?" He interrupted her and made a sarcastic laugh.

"W-what?" She stammered at the sudden questioning.

"Sorry, I don't think I listened well." Daring pretended to wipe his ears in a mocking way. "Did you ever care what she wanted?"

"I ... Emm ..."

"You said that by giving us our pages it would still be possible to follow our destinies." He spat without letting her even speak, it bothered him that he acted as if everything was so simple ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes! I did it with all the care in the world so as not to alter things!" She exclaimed in a broken voice, he felt like crying but he was resisting and that caused him great pain.

"But I still couldn't wake her up! Our story is in the air! If I'm not his prince, who the fuck is he then?!" He raised his voice shaking Raven so much that she took a step back, Daring felt weird to have done that. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I don't understand ... This shouldn't be happening, but together we can solve it."

"... Make me a favor and get the fuck out of here. You have done enough!" Daring got tired of that conversation and closed the door in her face. He leaned on the other side, dropped to the ground, covered his face as he felt his eyes wet. Raven kept calling him but his mind was so saturated suddenly everything was silent. Seeing that there was no answer, she gave up.

It was frustrating that he took out his anger with her, however she was not surprised, he had noticed that since the Legacy Day he held some resentment. Raven wanted to be patient, because he was Dexter's brother. Besides she couldn't judge him, everything had been recent. She would wait for to be calmer to talk with him. His words managed to make her feel bad. Deep down she also thought it had caused that disaster. She always believed that the devilish book only served to control people, he believed that he did the world a favor when he got rid of it.

_"Maybe I made a mistake_ ..." Raven thought.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Notes:**

After writing some Ever After High fanfics for a long time, I realized that Daring was a recurring character in my stories.

Then I decided that I wanted him to be the main character in a serious themed story. In addition I realized that he is usually only a secondary character, usually he plays the role of a sentimental couple of a determined character and from there on out nothing else.

I know that his potential goes beyond that.

That is the reason for this fanfic.


	2. Yesterday

It never crossed her mind that destroying the book had been a mistake. She did not think that something wrong could happen, after all they had eliminated the risk of theft of destiny and also writing a new story without disappearing was a reality

Raven ate inside. It was as if Snow White's story was incomplete. Something was not right. Why couldn't Apple and Daring advance to the next stage of the story? They had to be able to do it! She had made sure that destiny belonged to everyone. That is why he should have been able to save her just by wishing it.

She tried to analyze the situation, she wished with all her soul to reverse it. She would never forget the expression of Dexter's brother. He was broken, that was when he understood the damage she had done to him. The loathing he reflected through his eyes gave her a sense of deja vú. She knew how to recognize a look of contempt, that was the only thing she knew most of her life. Despite not being friends with her story nemesis, they never treated her badly for being the Evil Queen's daugther. She felt was the worst friend forever after.

"That's not true, Raven!" Said Maddie, who was sitting next to her, she knew everything she thought because of her ability to listen to the narrator. It was so sudden that Earl Gray who slept in her hat jumped, she caught him and stroked him to calm him.

"What the hex?!" Raven almost spit out her tea for Maddie's impromptu intervention." Maddie, one day you will cause a heart attack.

She replied, patting her chest.

Before Maddie could apologize, Dexter, Cupid and Darling came to keep them company in the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. The had sad faces, especially Charming twins.

"I heard you tried to talk to my brother yesterday, how was it?" It was the first thing that came out of Dexter's mouth when he sat down, he was very worried. The young sorceress just shook her head.

"It's unheard of! He doesn't even want to see us." Said Daling indignantly, who was in the opposite direction to the boy.

"Maybe he would be more willing to see us if **someone** hadn't made such insensitive comments." Recriminated the chestnut making her an accusatory look.

"What did you said?!" She asked surprised that even he seemed to turn against her. Darling thought she hadn't said anything wrong, it was just the truth.

"I mean, he was going through perhaps the worst moment of his life and you just told him he had to _«turn the page»_" he drew a few quotes in the air. "Is it really, Darling?" Raven ducked her head, covering her eyes, now more than ever she felt ashamed.

"Dexter, Darling, enough is enough!" Cupid said, getting in the middle. "This is not a good time for this, your brother needs you. You have to stay closer than ever!" She laid her hands on their shoulders. The twins looked away.

"Guys ... Don't know how much I'm sorry. My mother is responsible and I couldn't fix everything" she apologized while still covering her eyes. "She was right, she's more powerful than me.

"Chill, Raven. No one blames you for what happened," Darling said more calmly. "f it wasn't for you, school would still be in the air." Dexter adjusted his glasses, fell silent and still felt annoyed. The fact that Darling became defensive did not help at all.

They tried to forget their problems leaving the subject for a while. Later they had to retire, they still had some classes to attend. They did not have much encouragement but they had to continue with their lives even if it was difficult. Raven could not concentrate at all, he kept thinking about the guidelines needed to break the spell.

_"Only the kiss of true love."_

Both certainly wanted to follow in their parents' footsteps. However, she had heard many times from Cupid that love is an elementary feeling that flows with nature. So it would be hard to predict. What kind of "nature" could there be between Apple and Daring? It was beyond her understanding, she knew that Eros' daughter's words were correct because she had already lived it.

In this case, it could be possible that there was no true love between them. Another possible explanation would be that it didn't work because love was not as mutual as they believed. She wished all being to discard these terrible possibilities. That would only hinder Apple's salvation. It could take weeks, months, even years before _"her true love"_ made an appearance.

After school Rosabella went to her room for her forgotten bag. She was supposed to go fast because Briar was waiting for her. From the absence of her best friend forever she was not feeling well. She was disturbed by the fact that Apple ended up in a deep delighted dream, waiting for someone to wake her up. If Briar had followed her destiny she would have ended up like this. She only had to keep her forehead high. Before, Briar wanted to eat the world while she could, now she would live to wait for Apple's return.

Rosabella noticed that Darling was polishing her white knight armor, the same with which she became legend in Wonderland. Unintentionally she noticed that he radiated chaotic mists of blue and red energy; anguish and anger. That was a special gift with which Rosabella was born. She could see things that others didn't, although ironically she needed to wear glasses.

"Darling, what bothers you?" She asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine, Rosa. I do not know what are you talking about." Se replied, following her own without raising her head.

"I know this is not easy for anyone. I just want you to know that if you need a friend, I will be here." She got out of bed to leave and give her space.

"Wait ..." the youngest of the Charming said, "I ... I said horrible things that I regret." Tears slid down her cheeks. Rosabella ran to hug her, Darling tried to be strong but she was not making it.

"If that is really what you feel, it is not me who should be told. Tell them how you feel and they will understand you, they will always be your brothers after all." Rosabella said.

Darling kept thinking. Cupid and Rosabella were right. Once she felt better, she went out to do the right thing. She gone in search of Dexter, she wanted to fix things with him. She felt weird being so estranged from her beloved brothers being that they grew very close, if not because they forced her to be a damsel they could confuse them with the three musketeers. Darling found Dexter putting books in his locker.

"Dexter! Shut up and listen," she said before he could reply anything, "You were right, I could have been more understanding with Daring. It's just that…" She took a deep breath, what he was going to say was something he kept for a long time. "Are you listening to me?" She asked noticing that he seemed to be seeing something.

"I-it's Daring ..." he said pointing behind her.

His older brother walked hunched down the aisles with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. At least on that occasion his physical appearance was not so damaged.

"This time I will try to approach him. He must feel very alone, he have not a bond as strong as ours."

"I know, but I don't know what else to tell him. I hope it is different with you. I'll stay close, go."

Without thinking Darling went after him. Dexter still kept a safe distance, to be there if he needed it, he also wanted to hear everything.

"Daring!" Exclaimed the girl in front of him, blocking his way. Inevitably Daring stopped walking.

"Are you coming to sermon me again, little sister?" He asked angrily. "Better save yourself this ridiculousness."

"I need you to listen to me," she replied in a pleading tone, "I want to tell you something important."

"No, Darling. I've heard enough of you. You made it clear that you are more man than Dexter and I together. Congratulations!" He applauded, mocking his own misfortune, Darling had been speechless. The one he was talking to couldn't be her older brother" You have no idea of the pain I am going through, of course not! You're too male for it, right?" Darling tensed her shoulders and looked down. She was silent, were the consequences of using such hurtful words. Dexter couldn't take it anymore and left the corner where he was hiding.

"I won't let anyone talk to my sister like that!" The boy in glasses shouted, pulling his twin away and putting himself in their midst. "Not even you!"

"Don't bother me Dexter, your witch girlfriend is to blame for all this!" The brunette boy became more enraged when he heard those words. He punched his brother in cold, blood straight into his mouth. It was so strong that Daring bit his lip flesh and began to bleed.

"Your loss does not justify your behavior like a jerk!" He spat even with his hardened fist. Darling was shocked for a few seconds, she had never seen her brothers fight, at least not in a real confrontation.

To the boy's misfortune, Daring did not remain still, so he sank his fist into his stomach without any sign of mercy. He finished off by deriving it with a very strong blow to the face. Dexter ended up falling at the foot of his twin, it was then that the blond returned himself.

"What have I done?" He thought shuddering, watching his brother collapsed on the floor, stopping the bleeding of his nose covering himself with his hand. Daring backed away turning his solid fists by trembling hands, then running away.

He fled terrified by his own acts away from school until he got tired of running so much. He had an unpleasant taste of iron in his mouth. What was happening to him? It was as if he was no longer half of the man he used to be, he could not assimilate anything. He sat under the shade of a tree. The wind ruffled her golden hair. He could see the Dragon Center from his place, which he did nothing but attract bittersweet memories of an afternoon similar to that, as if it had been yesterday.

[...]

The Dragon Center was far from the photographs they saw in the yearbooks. The stone bleachers were all cracked, moss grew because of the accumulated moisture as well as plants that protruded from the cracks. The sand had seen better times.

Leyend had become a faithful companion for Daring, in there were people who believed it belongs to him. Actually, it was a dragon that was part of the school and in fact was the last one left of the generation of the classics. Its importance was such that it was considered the institution's pet. For his part he had his own pet; a peacock, whose name was P-Hawk and lived comfortably in his castle, because at least no pets were allowed inside the building.

He even noticed that Leyend became restless when training with other dragons, for that reason they always saw him with that dragon. It is said that dragons are the ones who choose the riders and proved it by experiencing it for himself. That detail worried him a little, so he took the trouble to apply a preventive measure.

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Apple, walking behind him, wearing the blond's jacket.

"Yes, dragons are part of the group of magical creatures with the most developed sense of smell." He said demonstrating his knowledge. "I don't know what reaction Leyend may have when he doesn't know you. If you perceive a familiar smell in you, It's possible he have a more docile behavior." Apple smiled, pulled his jacket collar toward her nose, sensed an exquisite woody scent combined with cinnamon and citrus.

Daring projected a firm confidence in what he was doing, although he had to rub his hands against his pants to wipe off his sweat. He hid his nervousness because he did not pass it on to his princess.

A pair of dragons that he borrowed from the stable waited in the deserted sand. It was not even necessary to tie them, at least with him they behaved meek and obedient.

"You know Leyend," he said, referring to the huge winged creature, "and this one is Blunderbuss." He pointed to the other dragon, whose scales were light shades. It exceeded Leyend in size although by a small difference. That had been adopted by the school not long ago.

Daring stood in front of Apple, both gigantic creatures were curious about the girl. They tilted their long necks towards them, began to sniff around them. When they exhaled their nostrils they gave off hot air.

"Quiet," he said, grabbing her hand when he realized she was guarding her back, "they're like kittens." The boy raised his palm in the air, as Daring expected Leyend was the first to let him be caressed. In fact it produced a soft roar like a purr.

Seeing that Apple was encouraged to separate from his prince. She imitated that same gesture. The imposing Blunderbuss rose her rough forehead in her delicate trembling hand.

Everything seemed to go in order until Leyend took advantage of Daring being distracted just a moment. She prevented Apple from going after him stumbling using her tail. When Daring returned with the dragon snacks he found her kneeling on the grass. He immediately helped her by offering her hand to get up. Apple shook her dusty dress, the fall scraped her stockings by opening a hole in them. She noticed how Leyend moved her tail hitting the earth, it seemed that something bothered her. In her opinion, that dragon was behaving strangely, but she said nothing.

The "Hero Training" class was tough, at first he had conflict because he didn't know where to start teaching her, Daring didn't want to be severe with Apple, she was just a princess. By the way he chose to take small steps.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" He asked, fixing his hair using his hand mirror.

"Yes why?

"Well, you'd be surprised how similar it is." He clasped his hands up a step so he could get on Leyend. "All right?" He questioned her as she remained static.

"Do you think I can ride Blunderbuss?" She played with her fingers. Apple was afraid he might bother, he was the one with the knowledge after all. However, he had the feeling that Leyend did not like him. Daring had no problem with changing plans, he also realized that the creature had a different behavior.

He guided the dragon by pulling him from the rein. Well, Daring thought that before trying to cross the skies, she had to lose the fear that every beginner feels. Apple resumed the example of the horse and she did the rest. Little by little she mastered the technique, being able to direct Blunderbuss while on the ground. Daring didn't expect she to progress so fast. He climbed on Leyend's back to accompany her.

"Well done!" He exclaimed proudly once they both made the dragons line up. "Are you ready for the next?" Apple nodded in response to knowing. The blond stirred the reins causing Leyend to rise. She sensed the next step to climb.

Apple did the same and Blunderbuss spread his wings fanning them so hard that the dust and pieces of herbs were laid off in the air they produced. She had the feeling that she would fall on her back when she took off. Never in her whole life had she felt such an adrenaline, she held so tight on the rein that her fists were shaking. The boy was waiting for her suspended in the sky watching closely what she was doing.

"How am I doing?" she asked once she got close to Daring pulling the rein trying to stop near where he was flying. The prince raised an eyebrow, did not stop evaluating performance at any time.

"Nothing bad! We could even do this occasionally." He suggested with a radiant smile. They didn't expect to have such an enjoyable afternoon. They flew over the vast grounds of the school territory until sunset fell. Looking towards the horizon full of colossal mountains. Apple wished that this feeling would never come to an end.

[...]

"Why did she have to leave? Will I be able to see her again later? ... "Daring thought sinking into his misery. He had left an empty space in his life. It seemed impossible to move forward, he felt so alone and without self-esteem.

If he continued like this he would end up going crazy hoping to return to yesterday where his story had been written for eternity.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

I guess I could consider this as a songfic since I was inspired to write this by listening to "Yesterday" of the Beatles. I even included phrases from that song in some paragraphs to shape it.

I wanted to achieve a nostalgic and depressive atmosphere because Daring is going through a difficult process in his life.

Because I did not like the forced evolution that Mattel gave him in the series, especially Epic Winter, I have decided to retake that aspect and take it in a more organic way.


	3. The Mistery Knight

The alarm went off several times until Hopper had finally got up. The fourth was defeated, he was somewhat lazy in school matters. Daring grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. The noise from the mirrorphone stunned him like an industrial drill. That day, he did not plan to go to classes either, since he did not want to meet his brothers, and his lower lip was red and swollen.

The image of Dexter lying at Darling's feet still haunted him. He wasn't thinking clearly at that moment, everything went blurry and when he realized it his blood stained his knuckle. His conscience was terribly remorseful, he knew that he was much stronger than Dexter. He didn't know if it hurt him too much, which was likely.

Hopper returned from the bathroom changed and ready to go. He looked at Daring's bed. He knew that he was not asleep because he saw that he was moving as soon as he entered. He wanted to give him even a few words of encouragement or some advice. Unfortunately in his human form he was not at all eloquent. Even if he turned into a toad that would change, but he wasn't sure if he would find the right words that way either, the suturing was confusing even to him.

Hopper knew him from a certain time and did not remember seeing him down to that point for nothing. His behavior worried him, he noticed that he returned to the bedroom late at night.

"Are you not going to class today either?"

"No, I feel a little sick." His voice sounded muffled by the sheets he covered himself with because he didn't want his friend to see his face.

"You should go to the infirmary." He said trying to sound normal, as if nothing was happening. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Thanks, Hopper." I will if I see that I am not improving. Once he heard the metallic click of the door lock, he sat on his bed, massaged his temples with his fingers, his head hurting so much he felt like he was going to explode. He was so drunk that he didn't even change his clothes, he had slept even with his tennis shoes on.

The first thing he did when he got out of bed was look in the mirror. He needed to do something with his dark circles, the hairs on his beard were beginning to protrude, it was the first time he felt so much disgust for himself. On top of that lip smack didn't do him any good either. Everything that didn't hurt the day before hurt at that moment. After the effect of alcohol, it was becoming a nuisance. He would never have expected that from Dexter, it was more than clear that he felt something strong for that girl. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by his own brothers.

They both sided with Raven, as she had destroyed his tale. Grimm always warned her how dangerous it might be to try to change destiny and she didn't mind, she only thought for the benefit of her purposes. It burned in a hellish way that they tried to minimize the consequences of her actions. They were practically inseparable, that made it even more painful. He thought that after what happened in Wonderland their brotherhood had solidified.

[…]

As much as they searched for her sister throughout the school, they couldn't find her. It was as if the earth had swallowed it up. The Charming brothers were on edge, in a couple of hours it would be dark. She never appeared at lunchtime and did not answer her mirrorphone. In the eyes of the rest, they looked like overprotective lunatics, but they felt that something was wrong. They had no evidence but no doubts either.

They were running out of places to look. Dexter was exhausted from having toured most of the building non-stop since classes ended, so he went to the vending machine for a couple of juices for both of them. When he returned, he grimaced when he found Daring taking photos with some of his fans. He reached into the small group of girls and grabbed his arm pulling him out of there almost dragging him.

"What spells happen to you?" He asked, frowning when they finally walked away. "Can't you take anything seriously ?!" His tone of voice increased, reproaching him.

"Sorry ... I don't know what's going on, lately they've been following me too much," he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not complaining, I love it!" Although that usually happens to me when I do some feat or rescue damsels and I don't remember doing anything shocking, at least not these days. Dexter raised an eyebrow and handed him the bottle of iced tea without saying anything. The silence between them did not last long as a sharp scream made them jump from the impression. The chestnut almost spit out the sip he had taken.

"Oh my crown, there he is!" Shouted a girl full of emotion, pointing to where they were. Behind her others appeared, soon rushed against him, asking for photos and autographs.

"Let's go! "We have to keep looking for Darling." The minor nodded in agreement and went after him.

The boys ran as fast as possible through the hallways. Daring was very fast in turn, evading obstacles and people in his path. He found the situation amusing, he laughed as he turned back in brief lapses. Everything was fine until he heard a loud noise behind him. It was Dexter who had tripped, he could barely keep up with him.

"Go away! He yelled, still lying in the middle of the corridor, his admirers still following them. "I'll catch up with you later!" Daring slammed on the brakes, his tennis shoes slipping on the smooth surface of the tiles, he almost slipped as well. He quickly returned to where his brother was to give him a hand.

"Let's get out of here. He smirked. Under no circumstances did he see himself abandoning it. Before they fled again, a glare spontaneously covered the two of them for a few seconds that seemed very long. When that mysterious light dissipated they realized that they were no longer in Ever After High.

Most notable was the unconventional architecture of the building; the walls were made of gigantic playing cards. There were people wearing extravagant outfits, some of them were anthropomorphic beings. Not to mention the music, the balloons and the led lights illuminating the room. Another noteworthy detail was the time difference, since it was already dark there.

"Little brother, I think we've been teleported to Wonderland." Let's stick together and find out… "The blond stopped speaking as soon as he noticed that Dexter was no longer at his side.

The younger Charmimg needed to confirm that he was not hallucinating. After a whole day of intrigue he had finally found her. Letting go of joy, he ran to Raven. Daring crossed her arms and rolled his eyes; apparently the one who didn't take Darling's disappearance seriously was someone else.

"Raven, you're safe!" He exclaimed with relief, wrapping his arms around her. The girl narrowed her eyes at that gesture but smiled flushed. She undid the hug because she felt some embarrassment, Briar and Apple were present, their faces said it all. They considered stepping aside so as not to give them their space "I ... um ... how about a little punch ?! Has anyone seen the punch bowl ?!" He asked nervously, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

He went to the table where the sandwiches were. His older brother was leaning against it watching as it approached.

"What was that?" He asked in a serious tone, seeing the expression on his face knew that he had seen everything.

"Hey, why don't we ask the girls if they've seen Darling?" He questioned evasively as he poured himself a glass of punch. "I think they went up to the balcony."

"Not a bad idea, but before ..." Daring poured himself some Brandy in a small glass. He took all the liquid in one gulp.

Suddenly gusts descended from above like shooting stars. They looked up to witness an event that would change the Fairytale World as they knew it. The start of a new era. They were speechless, it was the Storybook of Leyends suspended in the air, emitting a golden glow and in turn the pages came off, spinning around like a whirlwind and turned into spheres, from what seemed to be magical energy in its highest state pure. They were soon caught up in that energy. They felt it permeate deep in their being. They froze for a few seconds, as if his heart had stopped beating.

Raven cast a spell causing the artifact to completely disintegrate. It was all over, or had it just begun?

"What are you talking about?" Madeline Hatter asked, who was in the lower part of the room waiting for her friends. "This is good. Everyone can have happy endings!"

_Maddie, this is not the time for this and breaking the fourth wall is against the rules._

"But ..." she protested since what she heard had piqued her curiosity.

_Without buts, the characters are not supposed to interact with the narrator. That could upset the delicate balance of the timelines. No one should know too much about future events._

"And if something bad happens, will you only tell everything that happened?" She asked sadly. Elsewhere they would look at her with fear, while in Wonderland it was not so strange to speak to the air, considering that there were creatures capable of controlling the vibration of their molecules, preventing light from reflecting, creating the illusion of invisibility. A good example of them was the Cheshire family.

_So is. They are the occupational hazards._

"You are the coldest narrator I have ever met." She said putting his hands on his chest, he had felt a chill.

_You have to forget whatever you have heard._

The Mad Hatter's daughter snorted in agreement and nodded, showing that she understood the warning.

_What was I going to say? Oh yeah..._

The party entertainment was interrupted by two armored warriors. They had an intense duel. The Red Knight maneuvered his sword horizontally, the tip scratching the torso of the white armor emitting a high-pitched screech. The White Knight wielded his weapon from underneath with the intention of hitting his calf and knocking him down, but he managed to block the attack by placing his blade diagonally. They struggled making the swords tremble until the White Knight pushed the opponent with all his strength, he was already determined to end the confrontation. When the Red Knight came out of his range he delivered a tremendous straight kick right into his stomach, he shot backwards, falling to the ground.

He looked up only to see from below that the White Knight had the steel very close to his neck.

"Okay, I give up," he said after taking a deep breath, he was exhausted, "You win!" What a Knight! What skill! What power!" He exclaimed, overwhelmed, taking off his helmet. It had been a long time since he had had a fight so unnerving that it made his blood boil and he felt the adrenaline of an uncertain result "What kind of man are you?!"

Everyone present looked on intrigued. Locals knew that there was no warrior to match the Red Knight, they considered themselves fortunate to have him in the Royal Guard infantry ranks.

Daring had taken a sword that was attached to a shield that was hanging on a wall. He thought it was an invasion of the Castle of Cards. He let his guard down when he saw that the mysterious knight had everything under control. Even he, who was considered a prodigy swordsman in his respective country, was curious to know the identity of that skillful knight.

"Actually, I'm not a man of any kind." He paused, reaching for the helmet to remove it. "I'm a girl."

"Darling you're okay!" The euphoric chestnut shouted, spilling his punch on his older brother inadvertently. The blonde almost thought he was doing it on purpose, but he did not care because he was too amazed to be angry with him.

Seeing his little sister tucked into that armor they tied up the loose ends that hung around his head; her introverted behavior, her sudden disappearances, his swords with worn edges incongruous with the use he gave them and above all the growing cheers of his admirers for no apparent reason. All that time it was Darling.

"I suppose everyone wanted an explanation of what I've been doing." The torso of her armor opened like a pair of doors and a few little slave girls unfolded. "Sorry, it will be a story for another day." I think it's time to celebrate!

Chase was amazed at the full extent of the word. He had never seen anything like it, she was a unique girl in her class. He had to know who was she. Darling was talking to Apple and Raven, Red Knight was nervous. he was waiting for the right moment to go talk to her.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Daring asked, all confused, since he didn't quite understand what was happening.

Apple turned her head to hear his voice. Her heart filled with joy at seeing him again. Although she handed the Book to Raven himself, that didn't mean she was giving up her happy ending. For a few moments they were absorbed in each other's eyes. He still did not understand what was happening but seeing her smile and her calm face, he relaxed his shoulders and stopped tightening the handle of the sword he had. Apple decided that it would be relevant to put him in context. She explained everything as best she could. From Courtly's attempted coup d'etat to the destruction of the Storybook of Leyends

"Does that mean the fairytales have ceased to exist? ... Our happy ending has ..." She took his hands in hers. She understood better than anyone the fear that this might cause. It was too much information to process immediately.

"Not necessarily, we're still here, aren't we?" Daring nodded still, his brow furrowed with concern. Apple was right, they stood there facing each other, he felt the warmth of her hands, his heart was pounding. He was alive and the world ran its course "As long as the desire to follow our destinies remains intact in our hearts we must trust that it will come true. It belongs to us, only you and I can change it.

"In that case, there is nothing more to do." Daring served Brandy in two small glasses, offered one to what she accepted "For our destinies," he said, raising the glass in the air.

"For our destinies." She tapped her glass against his and they drank the alcohol to the bottom. Apple cleared her throat, felt that the drink was somewhat strong, but Daring did not flinch.

Had it not been for the corner of Daring's eye as Chase gallantly kissed Darling's hand, he would have invited his future queen to dance. He apologized saying that he would be back in a few minutes and went to where they were. His sister rolled her eyes because he had ruined the moment.

"Excuse me, I have to talk to my sister for a moment." he said to the jet-haired boy with the red streaks as he put her arm around Darling. "Yes, thank you very much." he continued without even letting him answer and took the girl away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Darling asked with evident anger, hitting him with her elbow. The prince did not protest because he did not even tickle him.

"When did you plan to tell us?" He turned to her, evading her question with a frown. Darling looked down and sighed, it was natural that he thought he did not trust them.

"I didn't think you were ready. You always walk on me acting like I'm going to break. You guys suffocate me! "The prince opened his mouth impressed "I'm not a damsel, I'm a heroine! ... Why are you smiling?" Darling asked, puzzled, not expecting a reaction like that. In fact, she believed Daring would be angry.

"I understand what you mean. I can't blame you for anything, you are a Charming, you have heroism in your blood. Whether you want it or not, it's as if you were following a destiny."

"Very funny ..." she answered wryly, knowing he said it with the intention of hurting her Rebel pride. For the first time, she no longer had to worry about hiding that side of her. Now she could show herself to the world for what she really was

.

.

The entire kingdom was shocked. The headlines of all the news only hinted that the only heir to the throne was mired in a dream that seemed to have no end soon. Newspapers, newscasts, blogs, magazines, social networks. The issue became an international trending topic.

Snow White called a press conference. She needed to stand up, not only as a mother, but as a monarch to prevent disinformation from generating collective panic. It was the most important story of all and the future of the country.

One of the hundreds of dwarfs working for her pulled the handle of the luxurious hybrid limo when it came to a complete stop. She got out of the vehicle walking towards the compound escorted by her dwarves belonging to the EASS (Ever After Secret Service). In addition to an elite squad of Royal Guards, who saw to it that civilians kept a proper distance from the queen.

So soon the reporters and paparazzi made an appearance. The echo of murmurs soon echoed in the great hall. She went up the steps where a stage with a podium in the center was waiting for her. Her guards formed an alignment at the bottom. Some dwarves guarded the entrances to the building while others checked the perimeter. Two of them stayed right next to Snow White, ready to receive some spell or give their lives for her if necessary.

The flashes of professional cameras made her lose focus. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. The kingdom has never been in such a serious situation. They pointed the video cameras at her because they were seconds away from broadcasting, that conference would have national network coverage, orchestrated by the main media.

Many students were gathered in the Common Room to watch the Ever After Queen's speech.

Dexter was sitting next to his twin. His nose was covered with white ribbons, more than anything to cover the mark of the blow. She had helped him go to the infirmary the day before. Hitting Daring wasn't one of his brightest ideas but for his sister he would do it again, even if it ended with the same consequences. As she herself had said, they were linked by a special connection.

"Why did you do that?." She questioned, breaking the silence.

"He's an idiot, but he's still our brother, right?" Dexter answered giving a deep sigh "I still do not forgive him, he only has enough problems to give him away with Baba Yaga or any teacher."

"I didn't mean that ..." she said, ruling out that he lied to Baba Yaga to hatch. "You shouldn't have, I can defend myself."

"I don't know, I lost control when he spoke to you like that and insulted Raven." he replied turning slightly to hide her flushed cheeks. "You are very important to me, you have always supported me. If it is about protecting you I would not hesitate for a moment."

"You know I'll always be there when you need me." She replied with a weak smile. She wished so much that she could erase what she had said.

Darling was the most unhappy of the Charming. If it was true that Dexter always ended up being overshadowed by Daring, she was like the black sheep of the family. It was a great surprise that Queen Drina Charming was expecting twins. It turned into a double surprise when one of those babies turned out to be a girl. It was obvious that they had no idea what to do with it.

Being very small, they forced her to be someone who was not. She bitterly remembered that while her brothers played outside, she had to be locked up preparing to be a princess good enough to go out into the world and carry the family legacy.

When Raven decided to rewrite her destiny, it was like an epiphany. A whole world full of possibilities opened before her. Her whole life was bowed to the will of her parents and thanks to her he had a renewed hope for the future, she considered that she could never finish thanking her for inspiring her to rise up against the world and fight to defend what she believed in.

Darling supported her cause, but perhaps she was blinded by her desire to change her destiny. To the extent of minimizing the problems of her older brother. Daring's behavior only reaffirmed what Dexter had told her; he distanced himself from them by what she said when he couldn't wake Apple up.

The twins were just wondering how their older brother was.

[…]

"Traitors ..." Daring usurred to himself after smashing his knuckles into the mirror. The cracks in it had been right where his face was reflected. Indeed that was the reflection ... of his soul.

Notes: In this chapter I wanted to use flashbacks in my favor to generate contrast in what was the relationship of brothers of the Charming. In addition to showing the closeness that Daring had with Apple, since that gives meaning to the suffering he is going through. 


End file.
